


Put Me Down

by stormsandspells



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Cute Ending, M/M, Nile swearing like a sailor basically, Short & Sweet, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-26
Updated: 2019-02-26
Packaged: 2019-11-06 02:50:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17931416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stormsandspells/pseuds/stormsandspells
Summary: “Please put me down, it’s just a sprained ankle,”Basically Erwin gets hurt, Nile comes to retrieve him. Fluff ensues.Pretty much set in the past, when Erwin and Nile just became commanders!Also don't come after me for spelling Nile's last name weird. The spelling of his last name varies and I know that.





	Put Me Down

      “Please put me down, it’s just a sprained ankle,” Erwin pleaded as he was being carried across the now calm and darkened battlefield.

         The sun had set over the horizon, and the darkness took hold of the field. The only source of light in that time were torches and lamps that cast out eerie shadows on the nearby trees of a small forest just to the west of a smoking titan corpse that lay sprawled out like a ragdoll. Now, carrying the young blonde commander was none other than Commander Nile Dawk of the Military Police. Erwin, himself, had been appointed commander just two weeks prior to this first mission he led, and he had already injured himself. An abnormal titan came out of nowhere, knocking Erwin off his horse. The man had rolled across the ground a few times, luckily not hurting himself more than he could have, yet the only thing he had sustained any undesirable injury to, was his ankle.

       His damn right ankle.

 Erwin had always sprained or hurt the thing as a child, and now it was hurt in the worst moment imaginable. A time where he alone had to prove his worth to hundreds of other young cadets who looked up to him, saw him as an icon, a role model, someone they wanted to be like in the future. Yet here he was, being carried away from the battlefield like some damsel in distress, and what was worse, it was by someone from the Military Police. Best friend or not, that was just embarrassing and tainting as the Survey Corps and the MP’s did not fare well with each other, and always snapped at one another’s backs at any given time.

       “Not a chance Smith. You were found unconscious by the recon team, who killed the abnormal. They also sent a medical carriage, plus fucking escort which happened to include me, out here for your sorry ass. Be thankful you weren’t killed, or just eaten. Then I would have no one to rant to about the shit job I have right now,” Nile rumbled as Erwin sighed, and just shut up not wanting to fight back or try and be a smartass, further injuring himself.

     “Wow…no taunt? No remark about me being snarky or cocky? That’s a change!” Nile exclaimed, clearly amused by his fellow commander’s silence.

        “Nile do me a favor and shut up. Taunting me isn’t going to help you in any way,” Erwin piped up, as Dawk grinned.

       “There’s the Erwin I know and love,” he says mockingly, as he set Erwin onto the linen cloth of the medical (former supply) carriage, signaling the driver to hurry back. The carriage rumbled on, as Erwin lay back, closing his eyes and just enjoying the thundering of the horse hooves, and the occasional neigh of the horses. The silence was brief as Nile spoke up beside Erwin, his voice low and husky kind of imitating a whisper.   

           “I’ll have you know I was genuinely worried about you over there. Your first mission. Little Erwin, all grown up, leading a small army into the heart of all titan activity. Shadis wouldn’t stop pestering the Military Police about an escort in case of anything, but when the first three black smoke signals were seen and noted by the Stationary Guard, we had no choice but to head out in case of any dead or dying. Or simple to help out those who needed it,” Nile says, his eyes shifting up into the woods to make sure they weren’t being followed by any titans. The Military Police commander didn’t expect Erwin to rest a hand on his shoulder reassuringly.

           “Nile. If you’re worried about me, I’m fine. I always was, hence I became who I am today. Oh and, if you’re also jumpy about titans, don’t worry. They don’t like the night, so we’re safe,” the blonde says calmly, his deep baritone voice instilling calm into Nile as the raven haired man chuckled.

           “Damn it Erwin, you slick fuck. You always knew how to calm someone down. Why the hell do you think I admire you so much? Regardless of what goes down between either of our factions, just know you’ll always be someone I’ll look up to,” Nile says quietly, as Erwin’s azure eyes met Nile’s gentle brown ones.

           “Thank you. That’s…awfully nice to hear coming from an old friend,” Erwin says. Surely, he had more to say, but never truly got the chance to, as Nile’s lips caught his. Erwin’s eyes widened, but he didn’t pull away, instead he deepened the kiss, melting into it. Both men’s hands roamed each other, needy and passionate. Nile pulled back after what seemed like ages, Erwin burst out into a laugh, as Nile joined him. Both men spent around a minute or so letting out the wildest laughs, as they just ended up hugging one another, Erwin’s head on Nile’s chest, as the two just spent the rest of the journey in silence, gazing up at the calm, starry, night sky.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed the story as always, and leave a kudos or a comment if you want!


End file.
